dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Dividing Inferno
Dividing Inferno (ディバイディング・インファーノー, Inferuno wo Bunkatsu), also known as Blazing Reduction, is the immensely powerful combination of the Red Dragon Emperor Ddraig's ultimate finishing move, The Blazing Inferno of Scorching Flames, the Yamata-no-Orochi's Poison, and the White Dragon Emperor Albion's original ability, Reduce. It is an upcoming attack that will be used by Issei Hyoudou in his Paradoxical Scale Mail armor, and Vali Lucifer in his Diabolos Dragon Lucifer state. Overview Vali raises his index finger, middle finger, and thumb forward, gathers an immense amount of demonic power, and combines it with Albion's venom. Alongside Vali, Issei lifts his hand up and pushes it forward, storing vast amounts of blue-white energy that is mixed with the flaming aura of Ddraig in his hand, along with the deadly lethal poisonous aura of the Yamata-no-Orochi. The energies from Issei and Vali merge together, and is released in the form of a giant, tsunami-like crimson energy blast (representing Vali's demonic energy) with massive swirls of blue lightning waves (due to Issei's blue-white aura mixing with Ddraig's flames), bringing forth a mountainous explosion that damages its surroundings. As soon as it comes in contact with the opponent, their body is not only incinerated, but their soul is simultaneously burned, poisoned, and reduced bit by bit, until they are completely removed from existence and possibly even non-existence. 'History' In the aftermath of Issei's final battle against Amenominakanushi, it is mentioned how the Underworld Battle Arena was mostly wiped out from the map, leaving only a flattened area. 'Variation' 'Domination Supremacy' Issei and Vali are also able to use a much weaker variation of the Dividing Inferno in their normal states. This variation is called Domination Supremacy; with the name derived from one of the various titles of Ddraig and Albion; namely The Red Dragon Emperor of Domination, and The White Dragon Emperor of Supremacy. Unlike the Dividing Inferno, Domination Supremacy lacks the former's devastating power to destroy an entity's soul, and is merely a simple purple energy sphere that is released in a blast of destruction. While this attack is not as overwhelmingly destructive as the Dividing Inferno, it does have a delayed side-effect should it come in contact with the opponent. 'Drawbacks' Despite its devastating power, the massive amounts of energy that Issei and Vali pour into Dividing Inferno leaves behind a troublesome side effect that plagues the two of them. After usage, both Vali and Issei revert to their base states, and begin to experience intense pain and an extreme bout of exhaustion with all of their energy depleted entirely, leaving them unable to do much of anything. This is due to Issei being inside the Scale Mail armor of the Demonic Kusanagi (which continuously shaves off Issei's life force and stamina as long as he remains in the armor), and Vali not being used to the power of his Diabolos Dragon Lucifer form, along with his lack of mastery over it. The subsequent loss of power and energy is able to be averted if Issei manages to find a star to replenish his energy to its maximum capacity, and has the chance to restore Vali's energy as well. The attack also requires an intense amount of concentration and extreme focus from Issei and Vali in order to properly synchronize their energies. Failure to do so will result in the energies becoming unstable, and the amount of energy that was gathered will implode upon them. 'Gallery' Trivia Friends_and_Rivals.jpg|'The Creators of the Dividing Inferno.' IMG 1941.jpg IMG 1939.jpg The_Solar_and_Vanishing_Dragon.jpg *It draws inspiration from the Final Kamehameha technique from the Dragon Ball franchise, with both of them being combined attacks. *It is the strongest technique developed by Issei and Vali (not counting their own abilities separately), as it is the combination of Ddraig and Albion's most deadly abilities. *Dividing Inferno's theme is Dragon Ball Z Budokai - Like A Burning Wind. Category:Fanon Abilities Category:Fanon ability Category:Solarverse Category:WarriorMan199456 Category:Fanon Terminology